


i miss(ed) my girl

by stjimmys



Series: lethal weapon [1]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: "you make my life worth living."





	

the morning sunlight was too bright for martins' eyes as he slowly awoke, shook his head and shoved it back into the pillow below him. a hand reached and squeezed his shoulder, tan and soft against his rough skin. he nearly relaxed into the touch, it felt welcoming, real even.

"hon, i ain't feelin' so hot," riggs mumbled into the pillow, leaning into the touch. he had work today, and suprise-suprise, avery would probably have a fit if he wasn't at the routine meeting they all had in the office before the cases were given out. "you sure you don't need me home?" he flipped over, opening his eyes and smiling softly.

miranda smiled back, batting her brown eyes at him and making him blush lightly. "i'll be fine, martin," she whispered, leaning over carefully and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "i can hold the fort down while you're gone, he's not that big of a handful."

as if on cue, in ran a small boy from the hallway, his tiny hands reaching towards the comforter and pressing against the fabric. miranda smiled and sat up, slid off the bed and picked up their son in careful arms.

"martin junior, you're gettin' faster every day," riggs stood up and walked around the bed, rubbing his sons' hair and pushing it out of his face. he smiled again - a genuine smile, a happy smile, a proud smile. a real smile.

he lifted his gaze up to miranda, smiling lightly as she rocked their son back and forth on her heels. "you both are the most beautiful things in my life," he whispered, watching his wifes' eyes shimmer and shine at him. he leaned over and kissed her softly, and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his sons' head. "you make my life worth living."

×××

"martin."

riggs jolted and sat up abruptly on the couch. he rubbed his eyes haphazardly and looked around. he was in the psych evaluation office in the lapd building. his boots were falling off the couch and onto a lush carpet, his hair was damp against his forehead and the back of his neck. his fingers felt numb. so did his lips.

"martin?"

he blinked and turned his head, looking at the i.a. that was assigned to him - dr. maureen cahill. 

"martin, i left for five minutes and you were passed out on the couch. what happened?"

riggs glanced down at her lap, seeing a clipboard and a pen being tapped lightly against the paper. he slapped his cheeks a bit and turned fully, sitting up straight and looking at cahill in the eyes. "my sleep schedules' off, don't worry about it," he cleared his throat and watched as she didn't write anything down.

cahill sat, unmoved by what riggs had said. "you said her name, martin. in your sleep."

riggs' smile - something that was always fake - fell immediately. he stared at her through half-lidded eyes. "i'll pass," he said plainly, lifting a hand and scratching the back of his head. "you wanna talk about todays' caselog? i'm absolutely down for that."

cahill blinked twice before standing up and putting her clipboard on her desk and came back to her seat. she tilted her head to the side and kept looking at riggs. it was a bit unsettling.

"what do you want me to say, doctor? what do you want to drag out of my throat so badly?" riggs nearly growled, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "you don't get paid enough for this shit, doctor. you would get better money working as a clerk or somethin', i know they pay great-"

"martin," cahill stopped him mid-sentence. she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as well, opened them and then looked at riggs' wedding ring. "what did you want to name your child, riggs."

riggs sat, physically unmoved by the question. his eyes, however, began to water and he stood up quickly. he took large strides towards the door and pulled it open. he stood in the doorway before looking down at the ground and then turning to look at cahill. he sighed, shaking slightly. "martin junior," he whispered, watching her head turn and nod once. "we were gonna name 'em martin junior. he was my boy," he cleared his throat and looked back towards the hallway, seeing his face in the reflection of the glass. "i miss my girl, doc - but you know that already."

he then went through the doorway and down the hall, wiping his eyes quickly with his jackets' sleeve before rounding the corner to head into the bathroom. he shoved the door and walked straight into the largest stall, slammed the door shut and sat down on the toilet seat. he grasped his head in his hands, pulling at his hair and watching tears drip down to the tiles on the floor.

"i miss my girl," he whispered into his sleeves. "i miss my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> wow am i sad how did i write this w/o crying once  
> also i didnt know how to tag this so w/e  
> give kudos if u want more lethal weapon fics i love this already  
> jsyk i write in lowercase a Lot so if that pisses u off im sorry bro


End file.
